wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sakaku
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Sakaku Lyra's Camp Gin Chi OC. Please ask before using, thanks! And kind of my sona, but she only shares part of my personality. SOOO it goes in the Sona category. OH KAMI I WANT TO RP WITH HER sooooo in RPS i will just cut the kami part out also my only SkyWing OC Appearance Sakaku, at first glance, looks like an average SkyWing. She has sunset red scales, smoky horns, and a streamlined, powerful body. The "godly" feature from her father Azamuku that sets her apart are the shadowy veins running through her wing membranes-much like Peril's except grey. They make her wings look wreathed in smoke, and when she is flying at full speed it looks like contrails. Her snout is a bit wrinkled from all the fighting she's done in her life. She has one scar, on her back. She values that scar as part of her pride from surviving a very important fight. She does a lot of sports, like flying above Camp Gin Chi, running laps, and gymnastics that involve the cabin roofs. Because of that, she's lean with a little more muscle than average. If Saku were a human, she would have middle-of-the-back length dark red hair streaked with silver, about 4 or 5 shades darker than the Weasleys', freckles, tanned skin, wide almond-shaped golden eyes, and a lanky body shape. Her scales are a deep blood-red color with a shimmer to them that makes her look like she has a very slight aura that most people don't notice. Her underscales are a little lighter, with some gold speckles. They are rather soft, a little harder than thick padding. Her horns are a gray color, same as the veins running through her wings. Her wings are smaller than an average SkyWing's, but still powerful and a little bigger than an adult dragon's wing. Her eyes are a dull shade of red that can look creepy or colorful depending on the lighting. They are big and curved, and one of her weapons when she's convincing a dragon to do something, or when she's lying. She has sharp talons that shine in daylight because she keeps them polished at all times-Sakaku values cleanliness very much. Saku has an ivy vine tattooed onto the base of her wing, something she did herself. It doesn't look very good, but she's proud of it. For a SkyWing, and an athletic one at that, her tail isn't very strong. It's thin, and has a tendency to flop around a lot. However, if Sakaku puts her mind to it, she can make it straight and use it as a makeshift whip. Sakaku's scales are tough, but they fall off easily, which is why she tends to wear tight things. Usually, out and about Sakaku wears a tank top, any color but orange and pink, and black jean shorts. She doesn't really care what she wears, but she never wears long skirts. They have pockets sewn into the inside so any scales can be caught, and for holding poison gas or daggers. When she goes to breakfast, it's early in the morning, and when there are people there she wears a black cloak, and crumples her wings completely. At camp events or stuff she considers "important" at camp, she wears a red-and-silver zip-up hoodie with a tight Camp Gin Chi T-shirt underneath that she painted herself. It has the logo in her scale color and the ends of the letters in silver. Her vision and smell and touch are heightened, as part of her demi-kami side, but her hearing is very bad. Even so, she makes use of herbs and such to improve it for a short period of time. Sakaku wouldn't be considered "pretty" but she isn't "ugly" either. She's lithe, but sometimes a bit TOO lithe (her limbs get in the way of sports and she ends up tangled in a ball). History Sakaku hatched in Hell. Literally. Azamuku took her egg with him down to Hell and then abandoned it in the middle of a rocky field. When she hatched, she jumped around from rock to rock, looking for her parents-Sora was dead and Azamuku didn't care. Saku was lonely from the very beginning of her life, and there is still that hole in there that makes her do reckless things, makes her do rash things for dragons, just so she can get one friend. She had to fend for herself, fighting monsters and getting food SOMEHOW. She got her claw-to-claw combat experience this way, and her love of sports. She also started learning about the various herbs and stuff, and used them to heal wounds and such. Now, she has a alchemy shop in her cabin. When Sakaku was three, she saw Azamuku from a distance and decided to follow him, and he was going into the mortal world. It caused her a lot of pain to get there, and her father had flown off by the time Sakaku regained consciousness, with muscle tears and cut scales. The portal was in a forest, and there was nobody around to help her. Saku was cold and scared and there were scary things in the forest like bears which could be very intimidating if one had never seen one before. She stumbled around the forest for days before an earthquake hit and tossed her shelter-a tree-near a SkyWing outpost. Sakaku crawled into it and huddled in the corner, scared out of her wits. Even though Peril had been a hero of the SkyWing Kingdom, different dragons were still treated with caution, and looked down upon sometimes, like fireborns, or in this case-Sakaku. At first, the SkyWings didn't notice her-they were yelling and freaking out. Yelling about the Hell Kami and Azamuku, praying this was an illusion. At that moment, she knew her father's name and identity. After the earthquake, they noticed Sakaku, scared, weak, injured, and huddled in a corner. When they reached out to her, she screamed and the SkyWings passed out in a heap. When they came to, a shimmering illusion surrounded them and then it disappeared, leaving Sakaku on the floor as the SkyWings prepared to kill her for tricking them. However, she was still conscious and had a bit of energy left. She used it up showing the SkyWings' worst fears, and she escaped, running and fainting after hiding. When she woke up, her smoky memories of the fight replayed in her mind a thousand times worse. Scared of what she'd done, she took flight, fleeing unconsciously in the direction of Camp Gin Chi. The fight with the SkyWings scared her into thinking that all mortal dragons would try to kill her, and that's why she stays inside Camp Gin Chi even though she doesn't like it. But then an actual monster jumped out of the lake when she was crossing in, just before the border. She fought it with illusions, all the time wishing she'd brought poison gas and daggers. That experience rattled her, and she now carries small bottles of gas and daggers with her at all times. Anyways, she managed to defeat the monster but sustained injuries-broken bones and a major laceration along her side. Sakaku made her way to the cabins, and then collapsed in front of the infirmary. That's where Raiu found her, and took her inside. Later on Gin cared for her. Right now, only Gin knows her identity as daughter of Azamuku and his half-sister. He treats the same as other campers, though. Sakaku knows what Raiu did and kind of worships her now, out of awe, respect, and gratitude. She thinks that Raiu's kick-a** attitude and awesome powers are great. In Roleplays Camp Gin Chi: Illusions-really new to the camp, so far she's pushed Kasaisuke and Seina into a lake, and saddened by Raiu. Camp GIn Chi: Last Days of Love: yelled "SHUT UP!" when Shintaro, Raiu, and several other dragons including a counselor were about to fight. Weapons & Personality Sakaku's still very, very new at Camp Gin Chi. She's only been there for about a week, and she only knows Gin well, because she set up a chemistry lab inside the cabin and stayed holed up in there. She's pretty scared of the other campers, even though she's a naturally social person-mostly because they might be mean to her for being the half-sister of Gin. But she's been to the fighting and swords and archery classes. She's below average as archery, very good at fighting, and pretty good at the swords. When Sakaku's in a bind, she uses her illusions, and when she's in air she uses her fire and her claws. Her swordfighting is still iffy, but she prefers some swords over others. Sakaku can use her illusions to make herself think the sword is the right sword, and make herself a better fighter, but it's not a very effective technique for battle. After fighting the sea monster, she made herself a little alchemy store in her cabin that'll become very popular (a WIP) and she develops instant poisons and other types as well as healing herbs. She carries around those instant poisons as well as gas and daggers. Sakaku really, really likes sports. She loved darting about and jumping between the crags in Hell, as they turned out to be a great playground for younger dragonets. When something pi**es her off she blows up and summons illusions of your worst fear and basically is a nightmare which is why you don't want to anger her. She does control it, in fear of losing control of her reiatsu. She gets scared really easily, so the SkyWing experience has scared her into staying at Camp Gin Chi-even though she doesn't like it there. Sakaku hesitates to jump into a fight, she worries a lot about it and that hinders her skill. She wishes that like Raiu she could fight without hesitation. She can really nerd out if she wants to, about some stuff, and she doesn't get much anime. Even so, Sakaku likes making friends but she still stays cautious-only Raiu, Tonik, and Gin can call her Saku. She fails miserably at drawing and and giving speeches-she chokes up a lot. Saku also has severe arachnophobia and a mild fear of heights-one time she saw a tiny spider and totally freaked out. In general she doesn't like things with more than four legs and noises in the dark and the dark. She likes furry things, small cute things, art, alchemy, sports, and sneaking around. While her personality isn't completely twisted, she does use things to her advantage and acts like an egoist sometimes. She also cheats without regret as that is what growing up in Hell was like-be twisted or die. Saku is really brash and instantly regrets doing brash stuff. She does it in the heat of the moment, not thinking. And then she over-exaggerates her actions, because she thinks a LOT. Relationships Sakaku's a social SkyWing, but she's kinda scared by the Camp Gin Chi campers. Due to her slightly nervous personality, she also doesn't really trust any of them and is wary of them like a standoffish cat. Gin-Sakaku loves her half-brother. They share some similar traits, and Gin like listening to Sakaku's stories of Hell. Raiu-Senpai-worship! Sakaku wants to be friends with this alienated half-kami, and while Raiu wouldn't mind, Sakaku creeps around trying to talk with Raiu. She loses courage to talk to her when she gets the chance, though. Azamuku-Sakaku's kami father. She never knew him but wants to know him, despite being abandoned. Chiharu-Sakaku likes Chiharu and thinks she's a very nice half-kami. Seina-Saku likes her powers. She thinks Seina is nice and wonders why she's being angsty. She hasn't heard that the dragoness is blind yet. Tonik-Sakaku likes Tonik and his eyes. WIP. Traum-Although she doesn't know her name, she met her in a storm, and the first thing she noticed was the galaxy wings. She thinks that Traum's scale pattern is very pretty. Atlas-WIP Kasaisuke-oh ho ho Saku pushed the FIRE dragoness into a LAKE what do you think still. Saku will do almost everything to avoid Kasaisuke. Hyo-WIP All other campers and counselors-WIP Trivia "Hell is such a nice place!" -Sakaku on Hell. -Sakaku LOVES sweets but she's allergic to nuts and such. -Sakaku wants to be part of RIP, as her skill in alchemy could be useful, but she's too nervous to ask. -She's a wannabe singer -Saku runs an alchemy shop too, named Chem Hut And Mirage, or CHEM for short. -She LOVES swimming as it is a sport -Sakaku loves kick-a** dragons, and she likes Peril and especially Raiu -She reads a lot of books and will quote them for days. -She's really scared of leaves -Saku is good at science, sports, and english. She's absolutely hopeless at math and history though. -Her wings lack some scales and they hurt a lot sometimes. -Saku is my favorite OC! Gallery 10 11 16 6 27 PM Office Lens.jpg|Sakaku as a Policewoman by Mango SakuuMango.jpg|Sakaku as a weird looking dragon by Mango Saku.png|Saku on Flight Rising SakuChibi.jpg|Saku as a Chibi (Hufflepuff!) 10 25 16 6 52 PM Office Lens.jpg|Saku pushing Kasaisuke and Seina into CGC's lake Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Lyra the NightWing) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+